


Open Back

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Does this open back mean no bra?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Open Back

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, 18+, nsfw, language, unprotected sex (wrap it up), you get the picture here.

You’ve always hated Tony’s idea of ‘fun.’ It was never what you though fun was; pizza, beer, laughs. No, this was one of his infrequent but highly anticipated and loved galas. You weren’t the only one either, Bucky hated them as much as you, Steve wasn’t a huge fan, and Natasha usually seemed to be thinking of creative ways to kill Stark.

Unfortunately, like all the others, the gala is mandatory. At least this time you would have a date. Ever since the last one, you and Bucky agreed to be each other’s wing-person to save you both the constant flirting from men and women who only wanted money. It seemed easier, except for the fact that you may or may not harbor a crush for the metal-armed super-soldier.

You picked out the [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsu2wpw.ch.files.1drv.com%2Fy4pnaWIwvxYq9AngefMJdWMmgGrAlD5_IJtNjk50eeIduZPLLdXZDfUt5y3w3KNDs0K4qXe0X5RLuwTNPGGZcPXFfe2IgBhAJyJzZ0doFS3py6ZTce23t4hkRtT1Hai8fGpzpqYsABOHlaen7kcpQ7ZMVUTGsAnWwJ-VM0qb1jZttOnj8xIzWd5KDoBUpmfL1f6wRA2P2RzWREeq1FbAW_wryb5kHBP8fthYUzN3wGLqa4%2Fdress%25205.png%3Fpsid%3D1&t=MjNjNzYwMzVmMTMwNGFjYWVhMTRmM2M1OGYxOGRhY2JhNTAxNzdjNSw0dHVlZUJCcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AMweMc7i78RRXWBrXOd06MA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsassy-pelican.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188507902517%2Fopen-back&m=1) specifically for this reason, hoping he wasn’t so dense as to miss the signals you were sending. The blue was even similar to his eyes, not that he would notice. Bucky, for being an almost unrivaled assassin, doesn’t notice much. [[alt dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsu2wpw.ch.files.1drv.com%2Fy4pGpw9j5eMPvmy9grBIjPpF-DcMtAgO8nmE-OqF_MepAOVY0l7d5qA9HyoFzCXTgbCauM_tM8xySCspWDPTgsAwMuVrMAWxRwbUzbYbJBc48T3DFgM_IPn7zVEimC4-dYRADF3yMOIabRTv7OdFh84FlgeNIW9-G0pVV7gu_aDQM5MR6Hy24TRF2Bd3fMEyug0IwO1wQ3lBS7Jx5OJcoSIXqdDOIe8s0cmmxRJP2wB5Xo%2Fdress%25206.png%3Fpsid%3D1&t=MjM1NTVhZjcyZWY1MDZiNjA5YmVlMDcyMDE3MDJjZTkyMWU1NzJiZSw0dHVlZUJCcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AMweMc7i78RRXWBrXOd06MA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsassy-pelican.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188507902517%2Fopen-back&m=1)]

One last flick of your makeup brush, and you open the door leading out of your suite. Much to your dismay, Bucky isn’t _right_ there when you do, like he said he would be. As figured though, he is raiding the candy stash you had thought was hidden. “Bailing on me already Barnes?”

He looks up, a little guiltily, and his eyes go wide. “You look …” He doesn’t finish. You sigh.

“Are we doing this or what?”

“I suppose. It is mandatory.” He replies.

You nod and hold out your hand, cautiously he takes it. “I hear there is going to be some Asgardian mead there tonight, you might be able to snag some and get a buzz.”

“Really?” He turns to you, interest piqued. “I hope so, doing these things sober is horrific.”

“I’m sure. I can barely do them tipsy.”

“Don’t drink too much tonight, I wouldn’t want that pretty dress to go to waste.”

“Of all the adjectives you could have used for this dress, you used pretty?”

He doesn’t answer you, but you can tell he is smiling. “Thanks. For doing this.”

“Your welcome.” Your natural response of no problem not feeling right. “I hate these as much as you. Plus, you aren’t bad company.”

Both of you take deep breaths before entering the large communal room, decked out in the most expensive decorations Pepper would let Tony buy.

About an hour in, both you and Bucky have a slight buzz – he found the Asgardian liquor – and are still being wall flowers. The music started a few minutes ago, and the beats are good, something you suddenly feel like dancing to.

“Dance with me.” You look up to him and give him what is hopefully a seductive look.

He doesn’t respond at first, only wets his lips as he stares at you. “Sure.”

Unenthusiastic but a positive response, so you’ll take it. Leading him out you realize that his hand is going to be on your back, and a wave of awareness runs down your spine. “You okay doll?”

You were never one for pet names, but damnit if that one doesn’t do you in. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He nods but doesn’t look convinced.

Just as the two of you get settled and mildly comfortable, the song changes; it changes to a very slow one, one that invites sensual activities. You scan the crowd looking for a culprit and find Nat staring at you, drink in hand, and a knowing smirk on her lips. _Bitch._

His hand on your waist, the metal almost making you jump, you step closer to him. Almost pressed together, touching but not enough to do more than heighten your senses to him, you sway, move in small circles that tempt you to reach out and tug a strand of his hair at his nape.

You manage to get both of your hands behind his neck; both of his on your waist. You smile at him, a soft smile, one that holds too many layers. Subtly, he pulls you closer until you are pressed flush against him. _I’ve thought about this way too many times, all of which involved fewer clothes._

“So, doll,” he looks down at you again, licking his lips the way that sets you blood aflame, “does this open back mean no bra?”

You gaze up at him, a sudden spark of confidence surging through you. “What do you think, Sarge?”

The low sound from his throat, almost akin to a growl, reverberates through your chest, setting your skin even more on fire than it already is. His hands tighten on your waist; you’re almost certain that there will be small bruises in the shape of his fingers there.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He whispers. You swear you can feel something against your stomach, but don’t want to get your hopes up.

“Wasn’t planning it on.” You tease back.

“Oh God.” He groans into your neck, head dipping down as you grind your hips into his, turning the seemingly innocent dance you had been partaking in, into something far from it. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

You smirk as you bring your lips to his ear. “I think I do.”

His hands drift lower, brushing the top of your ass, barely enough to look dirty, but enough for you to let a quiet moan. “You’re playing with fire.” He warns, hands starting to play with the fabric just above where you want him to grab.

“Then burn me.”

He growls, actually growls this time, drawing attention to the two of you. He takes in a shaky breath. “Stepped on my foot.” He explains to the wondering attendees near. Leaning down and whispering in a low voice, one only you could hear he promises. “I will.”

~

Your back slams against the elevator door as you and Bucky head to one of your suites. His lips attacking yours, tongues battling for dominance – his wins. Hands roaming from faces to backs to waists to asses. The not-so-gentle squeeze of yours elicits an obscenely loud one from you. One leg hiked up around his hip, he grinds into you, a moan of his own escaping into your waiting mouth. 

“Bucky.” You gasp, a breathy and all too sexual sound.

At the ding of the elevator you pause and pray that no one is there. _Thank someone._ Bucky eyes you, his eyes dark and pupils blown. “Jump.” Somehow between the kisses you understand him.

His hands catch your thighs as you jump and pulls you into him, he walks the two you out of the still open elevator. The lace of your panties, a special pair you bought with Nat just for tonight, rubs against his jacket.

“You’re killing me.” He murmurs, lips ghosting over your pulse-point. You slip from his grip and without missing a beat he walks you backwards into his suite, slamming the door behind him.

Grabbing you legs again, he pushes you against the door and trails open-mouthed kisses, tongue languidly lapping at the salt on you skin, along you neck and exposed chest. You wrap your legs around his waist again and tangle your fingers in his hair. A harsh tug sends him reeling.

“Take this dress off before I rip it.”

“Only if you strip too.”

With a groan he lets you down and immediately starts to rid himself of his clothes. You don’t waste time, undoing the zipper and whatever buttons you remember. At the sight of you he closes his eyes and tries to gather his wits, it doesn’t work. Like a man possessed he grabs your face and kisses you again, this time far more bruising than before.

“Need you.” You manage as he detaches to breath.

His hands settle on you ass as he turns you and guides you to his large bed and his eyes roam your exposed figure as you fall onto it. He looks like a predator stalking its prey as he climbs over you, eyes scanning yours for any sign of hesitation. He doesn’t find any.

With one quick move he slides the special underwear from your legs and you silently thank him for not ripping them. However, the train of though is lost as his metal fingers trail down your stomach and stop just short of where you need him. Tongue poking out he dips his head and closes his lips around you, your chest not heaving against his mouth.

Sucking, nipping, licking, and you are in frenzy while his other hand works the other breast in the same way. The metal one now moving south, slowly brushing against your wet and aching clit. “Bucky.”

He doesn’t react, only continues his actions as another plea sounds from your lips. One wide finger, cold and unyielding, enters you slowly, a gasp leaving your mouth as his ministrations on your nipples grow harsher. _Those will be sore._

Yet you can’t bring yourself to care as his hand pumps faster, harder, and finally after nearly falling he stops just long enough to add another. Your eyes roll back in your head the metal cold and stretching you slightly. His lips leave your breasts only to latch onto your mouth swallowing the loud moan when he adds a third finger.

“More.”

He smirks before removing his hand and settling between your thighs. His own parting yours even more. A few pumps of his hand against him and you feel the tip pressing against you. You nearly cum when he pushes in. “Fuck.” A trail of curses leaves you as he bottoms out. The delicious stretch enough to send you into a blissful haze.

“Look at me.” He growls as his circles his hips; pelvic bone brushing lightly against your clit. You open your eyes and look into his lust filled ones.

Slowly he pulls out and with one look into your own lust filled gaze he shoves back in. Hands fisting the sheets beside your head he continues the brutal pace, not fast enough yet not slow enough. Still, it sends you reeling.

The moans fill the room as he gets rougher, the thrusts harsher, no faster but harder. Then he picks up the pace, bruising and delicious all the same. The slickness between your thighs and his low moans coupled with your own are enough for you to see stars. When his hand reaches between you, you lose it.

“Oh God Bucky!” You throw your head back as you cum all over him. In one fluid moment he lifts you up, setting you on his lap as he continues fuck himself up into you. The harsh thrusting sending another ripple of pleasure through you.

“On your hands and knees baby.” He groans. You don’t question it, just shift. With one powerful push, he thrusts back into you, hips meeting your ass in a loud smack.

Your eyes roll back into you head as he groans louder than you could have imagined. His hands grip your hips, squeezing just tight enough for a hint of pain to seep in, the blinding power behind his thrusting enough to push it out of mind.

The words coming from your mouth are sure to be unintelligible, the way his cock reaches places you didn’t know existed sending your mind into a state of bliss you haven’t experienced. He leans over you, hips still pumping, and trails kisses down your spine. Your done for.

A scream leaves your throat now. “Bucky!” His hands tighten as his thrusts grow sloppy.

“[Y/N]!”

The two you ride out your orgasms before collapsing on each other. The sticky juices from your cum mixed with sweat are sure to stain his sheets. Breathing hard you try to move, only to find him sprawled out over you, arms holding you in place.

“Bucky.”

“Huh?”

“We should probably clean up.”

“Right.” He reluctantly moves his arm from you as he gets up – even more reluctantly – and goes to the attached bath.

After a while you begin to worry when he doesn’t come out. His head peaks out just as the thought crossed your mind. “Aren’t you joining me?”

“You killed me.”

“I warned you doll.” He mocks as he moves to stand over you.

“Carry me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
